With the arrival of society progresses and the information explosion era, more and more people rely on a wide range of consumer electronic devices (such as a mobile terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc.) to obtain all kinds of information, such as communicating with others by phones, reading news by browsing the web and checking e-mails, etc. Currently, widely used human-computer interactions include traditional hardware devices, such as keyboards, mouse, and other new hardware devices that are becoming increasingly popular in recent years, such as touch screens.
The Internet and instant messaging technologies play an ever more important role in people's daily life, studying and working. Moreover, with the development of the mobile Internet technologies, the Internet is increasingly mobile. In today's information age, various information devices come into being, for example, landline telephones and mobile phones for voice transmissions, servers and personal computers (PC) for sharing and processing information resources, all kinds of TVs for displaying video data, and so on. These devices are invented to address the actual needs arising in specific fields. With the convergence of consumer electronics, computers, and communication (3C), people are increasingly researching the comprehensive utilization of information equipment of different areas in order to make full use of the existing resources and facilities to better serve people.
In existing technologies, location information is shared mainly through text information, such as business cards, envelopes, member cards, etc. With Location Based Service (LBS) being widely used, location techniques have better implementation methods. But the existing technologies are still mainly based on two-dimensional map locating applications. Users cannot understand exactly street-view and surrounding information of specific locations and cannot develop a large number of applications based on this information. Therefore, the existing information location technical method has certain deficiencies. The amount of information obtained is very limited, and the efficiency is low when sharing location information through text information, such as business cards, envelopes and member cards.
The disclosed method and server are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.